


The Angels Trench Coat

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)'s Trenchcoat, Cutefic, Dean Winchester Wearing Castiel's Trenchcoat, Gen, Trenchcoats, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Dean wears Cas's trenchcoat - that pretty much sums it up! Enjoy.





	The Angels Trench Coat

The bunkers power had been ran down, neither sam or dean could work out why. That had made Sam frustrated, but Dean most of all, as he had been nothing but looking forward to a few deserved beers, a shower and a good night's sleep after the long drive back from Texas after a pesky wendigo case. 

But sadly, due to the bunker, Sam, Dean and Cas were now sitting on the side of the motorway in the Impala. Sam covered with probably about 4 of the 7 blankets he found in the bunker, while Dean had 2 of them wrapped around him, and the other was placed over both his and Cas's lap. Cas pushed it off a few times, since he was an angel he claimed he didn't need it, but Dean didn't and wouldn't take no for an answer, and kept pulling it back over Cas's lap once again, leaving Cas to huff with annoyance. 

Dean sat shivering in the drivers seat, stretched out as much as he could without being jammed against the steering wheel, while Cas sat beside him staring out the windshield and listened to Sam snoring in the backseat. After a little while longer of shivering, Cas finally turned to Dean. 

"Dean, are you all right?" Cas said softly, as to not wake Sam.

Dean wanted to tell the Angel the truth... really he did...! He wasn't alright, he was anything but alright. He was freezing, and wanted to admit the blankets just weren't enough to keep him warm. Sure, he could just start up the engine of the impala but that would he wasting the fuel. He turned to the Angel, with another shiver. 

"Sure Cas. I am okay...." Dean said, praying that Cas wouldn't notice that Dean was lying to him. 

Cas shook his head at Dean's indecency, he had just lied to Cas's face. Cas turned his head back to Dean. 

"You don't have to lie to me Dean. I know you're not." Cas warned him. 

"You want the truth... fine. No Cas, I am not okay, I am fucking freezing and these blankets just aren't cutting it." Dean admitted, wanting to slap himself when he heard a grunt from Sam... thinking he had woken him up with the cursing and noise, but thankfully Sam just resumed snoring again, obviously not bothered by Dean's chatting. 

"Get out the Impala..." Cas commanded. 

"Cas, are you crazy... it's like 2 degrees out there. We will freeze... well, I'll freeze." 

Cas opened his door, and stepped out of the Impala, closing the door as quickly as he could stopping the cold air entering the interior of the car. Dean groaned before quickly doing the same, climbing out of the Impala and Cas meets him at his side of the car. Without any warning to Dean, Cas begins to shed of his beloved trench, immediately handing it to Dean. As it hung over his arm, Dean's eyes were shocked at Cas's actions, and he grins at Cas thankfully, but also with hesitation. 

"Cas I can't just take your trench, man." Dean said, clearly shivering as he hesitated taking Cas's coat. 

"Listen, Dean, you need it more than I do. I am an angel, Angel's dont require warmth, so I want you to take the coat and wear it so you dont freeze or get sick" Cas said a little overexcited than usual. 

"Cas..." Dean began to speak but being cut off by Cas... 

"Put it on Dean..." Cas's voice demanded. 

Dean groaned, quickly slipping into the lovely tan coloured trench. As soon as he put on the coat, despite standing out in the blustery winds and cold, he immediately felt a bit warmer, and he held the coat close to him, indulging the coats sweet scent of Cas... "hmmm... cinnamon smell, wow, who knew an angel could smell this amazing..." Dean's thoughts were running wild as he sniffed at the coat as discreetly as possible. 

Cas's voice pulled him suddenly from his thoughts...

"Better...??" Cas grinned mercilessly at him.

"Sure Cas, thanks" dean replied with a nervous smile. 

Dean and Cas stood there, not knowing Sam was awake, and not noticing Sam staring right out the window at them, watching Cas with what he would describe as "I'm in love with you eyes" and he couldnt even describe or find words for how adorable, (if he could even say that about his brother) Dean looked in Cas's trench coat. Sam smiled to himself, and continued to admire them together just a bit longer, but that's when Dean turned back towards the car door, reaching for the handle, at Cas walked back around the back of the car to his door. Sam quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep again as Cas and Dean got back into the Impala, settling and stretching back out on their seats as best as they could achieve. Dean pulled one blanket back up from the floor in front of him, over his and Cas's lap. 

It wasn't long before Sam let sleep take over him again, and he was snoring in the back seat again, and Cas watched Dean slipping in and out of consciousness in the drivers seat, his head tipping back, as he dozed off, but quickly tipped forward again when he noticed he dozed, and was hoping no one else noticed, especially Cas. But not even Dean could stay awake, as soon as the night got away with Dean, as Dean not long after fell asleep. Cas being the last one awake, was overlooking the two brothers, Sam looked comfortable but he couldnt keep his eyes off Dean. As Dean slept, he clutched Cas's trench close to him, and cas found it absolutely adorable, Dean had actually fallen asleep with the trench on. Cas knew Dean would probably wake up not remembering how he got the trench in the first place, but that didnt matter right now, all that mattered now was that both brothers were safe, warm and comfortable and Cas made sure of that. 

Cas was definitely going to try and get Dean to wear his trenchcoat more often. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isnt too silly, this is a "done at 3am, cause I'm bored and cant sleep work" 
> 
> Criticism or your thoughts are always appreciated...


End file.
